The Runaways
by XxRinn
Summary: A oneshot based on Linkin Park's 'Runaway'   .::.   A defeat can lead to an easy victory. [NejixTenten][Lemon content warning]


**Ugh T.T Track really needs to die. Well, I pulled a C+ as one of my grades, and as punishment I'm forced to run around a quarter mile track. 4 – 6 times. Today we ran around it twice as a WARM UP, then TIMED a mile (4 times around) run, sprinting too –dies- Still. Track is a good place to get ideas. The main plot of this story I found while listening to people talk while we ran, and here we are! I was also listening to the song 'Runaway' by Linkin Park on the way home, and the story & the song just… Clicked. So, I bring you 'The Runaway', a Neji x Tenten fic. By the way, they are going to sound a bit.. OC and Odd.**

**Remember peoples; I write 'm' stories 3**

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto. If I did, not only would the whole show be in utter chaos, but Naruto and Hinata would already be together.**

* * *

_Graffiti decorations  
Under the sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust_

Haze lit the abnormally dark sky, lights flicking on; both in homes and upon the streets. A low growl came from above, the threat of a downpour. Hastily, those still outside fled to their houses, the fear of a sudden downpour heavy on their minds. Echoing on the utterly quiet streets rang the steady beat of a pair of sandals. Those sandals were attached to a pair of feet, which were attached to a white-eyed Hyuga.

His eye never once lost focus, the cold white gaze causing anyone left in the street to flinch back. What was it about that certain Hyuga's cold white gaze that made so many flinch, but made others swoon? Was it the fact of his cocky, over assertive nature? Or his cool and collectiveness in areas where others would loose their minds?

Who knew, and rightfully, who cared? Because for now, the brown haired Neji Hyuga continued his way down the abandoned streets.

_The lessons that you taught me  
I learned were never true_

_The main branch and the cadet branch will never be the same. You are just a pawn, sent to protect the head of the Hyuga house-hold. You must not think, just act. _

_That is all you can do._

How long had he thought to be a caged bird? A mere plaything for the elders of the clan? How long had he thought of passing the heir, Hinata-sama, only to in the end learn everything he was taught was more or less a lie? A lie, that was unraveled for him the same day as the angry blonde, whom he though couldn't beat a fly, gave him a kick right in the guts. Angrily, he shook the noise of thought from his head to instead be greeted by another.

The sound of steel kunai hitting trees. A familiar sound that meant the weapons mistress he'd spent so much time with was near.

_Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_

By habit, he snuck among the trees and bushes until he came across the weapons expert, Tenten. Nothing had changed much about the girl. Her hair had only grown longer, but no man had yet to see it down, only in her signature buns. The Chinese shirts she wore only made her that much sexy, and many teens in town were staring to notice. Her breasts had grown big time, curving out naturally against the tight fitting Chinese shirt. Long skinny legs were half-shone by the tight black pant she always wore, and her brown eyes looked both threatening and focused.

Only after he'd looked over ever detail did the brilliant Neji decide to step out into the open. A kunai whizzed by his head, but he made no effort to move. He knew it'd miss.

"'Bout time you got here." She said, smirking and turning those chocolate brown eyes to him. Neji shrugged.

"So, mister Hyuga prodigy, still got time to spar with me? Or too busy running errands?" Neither needed an answer, for Tenten jumped to the trees and Neji's bloodline trait was activated on cue. He looked around, for once seeing nothing.

A wall of weapons descended.

Almost cursing, he spun, leapt and jumped, one scratching his cheeks. Either he was getting slow, or Tenten was getting better. Another wave came at him, and Neji grabbed the only one he believed to hit him. Wrong. The explosive tag formed neatly on the end activated, and he managed to just barely throw the thing into the sky before it exploded.

But his opponent wasted no time.

_I wanna run away_

_Never say goodbye  
_

Tenten threw down a smoke bomb, clouding his vision. Gritting his teeth, Neji looked around franticly, seeing her chakra waves as she advanced. Dodging side ways, he jumped from the cloud right as she did, leaping at him.

_I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why_

The kunai headed for his chest, while her outstretch fist aimed for his face. Leaning backwards, he jumped back using his hands as push-off and went air borne. Drawing a kunai from his own pouch, Neji threw it downwards, seeing Tenten smirk and jump up much like a cat. Using his own weapon against him, she held it up as she came, but he flipped behind her. Grabbing her torso around with both his arms, Neji barrel rolled towards the ground.

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

Her eyes squeezed shut, preparing for the impact of him throwing her against the ground. Instead, she felt herself being pushed away as Neji tossed her to the side.

The impact of the ground made her skid, and only until her back slammed against a tree did she finally stop. Grunting, she stood shakily, breathing heavily.

Neji wasn't there.

Immediately, Tenten returned to defensive position.

"No need." Came his voice, and his famous smirk crossed his lips as Neji stood about her.

"I win."

* * *

"Ha, all fair my butt." Tenten grumbled, leaning back as she and Neji sat around, resting. 

"I would have slammed you into the ground."

"It doesn't matter! You didn't did you?!" he shrugged. She huffed and turned her back to him. Neji blinked. Her back wasn't… exactly something he wanted to see. Her face was much more attractive. Almost robotically, he felt himself being drawn to her buns.

"Why do wear those things in your hair anyway? They just make you look ugly." Fumes rose up from her head. Turning sharply, she glared.

"Well thanks!" back around she turned, crossing her arms. That was, until she felt a yank. Neji had grabbed the tie holding her buns on top of her head, yanked that out and pulled her face back. Now, she was looking at him upside down and he was gazing down... almost caringly.

"You look much sexier without them."

_I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

Mouth falling open in a gap, she just continued to stare. The words didn't seem to fall in. Did they? Did he, Neji Hyuga mean them? Did he?

His white eyes held something, something new she'd never seen before. Empathy? Caring?

…. Love?

He continued to stare at her, looking at every detail of her flawless face. Her brown eyes starred up at him, and while Tenten recovered from her daze, Neji moved her to face the side. Himself moving swiftly, he sat in front of her, and before any of that could register, his lips were pressed to her's.

_Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
_

Blinking slowly, she felt his lips leave her's. A gesture she did not want. Looking into the white stare of Neji, she found herself lost. Her mind reeling, she leaned closer and kissed him again.

Now it was the Hyuga's turned to be surprised. But, as the old saying says

"Surprises don't last long." … or something like that.

When the shock melted quickly away, Neji pushed his lips harder against hers. As Tenten's hands went to either side of her body to brace herself, Neji took his own hands and covered her's.

_All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true_

They saw nothing, heard nothing, besides each other and the steady breathing of the other. As Neji and Tenten broke apart, gasping for breath, they starred at each other. Each look read the same.

_Is this really it?_

The time seemed eternity, but then they both decided.

_This is it._

Leaning back, they attacked each other. Tenten's hands ran up to Neji's hair, while he paced his own behind her back, pulling her closer. Their tongues began a tentative battle that progressed in aggressiveness quickly.

_Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_

It wasn't long, playful teasing became more. Neji leaned in, Tenten throwing her legs on both sides of his waist, straddling the Hyuga. He began rubbing up and down her back with one hand, using the other to free her of the tight Chinese shirt. She moaned lightly, feeling the pressure leave her chest, but her eyes snapped open as the reality sunk in. She brought her arm protectively to her chest, but Neji intercepted them. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he pushed her hands back down as he gently messaged her breasts.

A low moan was caught in his throat, the feeling of his skin against her's. The pressure in his groin increased rapidly as he felt himself grow. As a low moan ripped from Tenten, he let out the breath he'd been holding in a quick hiss.

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

His hands shook, awkwardly fumbling with her bra clasp. Time was slipping away, and dark was laying a thick blanket on the ground below. Deep grey clouds loomed over head, even more threatening with their dark blue hues. A low rumble raced along the clouds, shaking the trees below.

They didn't, wouldn't notice. Both only saw each other.

Within seconds after the thunder, Tenten's bra fell to the ground haphazardly, and Neji could all but control himself not to drool. She was perfect, sculpted full breasts with dark nipples peaked and erect, waiting. Delicately, he placed a hand upon her, watching as she hissed and moaned under his torture. More forcefully, he rubbed her breasts in alternate circles, watching her arch under him. Thumbs and fore-finger combining, he rubbed her dark nipples. She let out a cry between a moan and scream.

Neji smirked. Bringing his mouth down, he took one between his lips and bit down lightly. The other hand was preoccupied rubbing its twin, making sure it got just about the same attention. Tenten groaned, attacking Neji's hair and pulling his forehead protector off, tracing her fingers along his curse mark.

_I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye_

Gasping, Tenten grunted at the pressure building in her stomach. But then, what was the point to let Neji have all the fun? Time to switch control. Pouncing on the white eyed man, she straddled his growing member, growling seductively into his ear. His eyes rolled back into his head, breathing sharply, feeling the seductive goddess pressing herself above him. One by one, his kimono and undershirt were removed without a wink of him noticing. The dark goddess on top of him began to sexually stroke his chest, rocking and grinding herself against him. The pure sexuality of it transferred to Neji's cock, making it jumped from under her, and she growled at the feeling.

He panted, sweat gaining on him already. Slowly, her fingers tugged under his boxers and felt underneath, running them down his legs. She moved back, grinning as her hands pet his large cock. He groaned, moving up as her hands lightly wrapped around the large member. Slowly, they moved up and down his huge length, Tenten watching her victim struggle beneath her hands

_I gonna run away and never wonder why_

"Ten…Ten." He ground out from clenched teeth. His mouth opened and air went out in a sharp 'pah' and his face became a grimace, using every bit of willpower he had to keep himself from exploding in her hands. Immediately, his eyes went wide and electricity shot through his body as her mouth came over his head, licking the pre-cum that gathered there. His eyes managed to squeeze open, and the female was surprised as two hands lifted her and flipped her body.

He stood on all fours above her, panting.

"You have way to much fun with this." He commented, and she grinned, giving an innocent, puppy-dog look.

"So?"

"So, now it's my turn."

_I gonna run away and open up my mind._

She let out a grin at his last words, moving her hands lightly over her breasts and giving him the same look as before. Neji's marble eyes betrayed no emotion as he looked down, slowly a smirk spreading over his usually expressionless face. Tenten would have to remember all these faces.

Slowly, the Hyuga slid her lace panties from her thighs. Too eagerly for most, she kicked them away as he looked at her in all of her naked beauty. Slowly, the pupils eyes traced their way down to the main thing that separated males from females. His finger stickled along the edges of her inside thigh, watching her body wither and moan by him, pushing Neji's fingers closer.

_I wanna run away _

_Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why_

He grinned a bit, finally seeing her eyes flutter closed as his had. Slowly, his fingers crept up to finger her opening, and she let out a shuddering breath. He could feel her own excitement, and the weapon mistress's opening was hot and wet. Slowly, he slid a finger in there and she groaned, grinding against him. The heat wrapped around Neji's limb, making his groan in favor of her tightness. Slowly, he began to pump that finger in and out of her, making her hips move with him.

Finally, he inserted a second finger and began to slow rhythm before increasing speed. Tenten's eyes were closed, body pulling and pushing in pleasure. Heat built up in her stomach, and suddenly it got unbearably, almost hurting, tight. She gasped at the sensation as ants began to crawl through her bloodstream, then the heat from her stomach exploded and spread through her veins, making her feel like they were made of fire. She screamed as another distant thunderclap echoed over head, the ripples in her emotional pond beginning to subside.

Neji removed his fingers, grinning as she looked up at him. Slowly, he brought the wet limbs to his mouth and sucked, the sweet essence of the mistress below him entering all his senses. A smirk crossed his feature and he opened his mouth to answer her pleading eyes.

"Oh, I'm not done yet."

_I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

Slowly, he circled her body as she lay there, face red and the steam coming off her body. The rain began to subside. How long had it been?

Too short a time for her.

Slowly, Neji came to rest beside her opening. He moved her legs apart, grinning as his mouth went down to her. Parting Tenten's folds, he gently glided his tongue inside where his fingers had once been. Spasms shot through her body of pleasure, and she screamed the Hyuga's name as his tongue delved in and out of her.

He continued, her shaking and thrashing, for about 3 more minutes, right before her peak. Licking his lips, Neji moved back up to look into Tenten's eyes, positioning his cock at her folds. Looking into her eyes, she responded verbally.

"No matter what happens, how much pain I show, whatever I say, don't stop or slow down." She said. "Go fast yet easy." He nodded, and he could visibly see in her eyes how she was preparing herself. He himself knew of the pains woman must've gone through as their virgin walls were broken, and he realized just how much trust Tenten had put in him by the words she said.

_I wanna know the answers  
No more lies_

She braced herself, watching him. Neji moved closer, petting her cheek before he thrust in quickly. She felt every wall of her virginal break, and the sides stretch out to accommodate his extreme size. She let out a large scream, pain shoot through her like nothing she'd ever felt. Tenten's eyes closed tightly as she felt him thrust in and out, fast and gentle, just like she'd said.

The female sword she could feel it in the back of her throat.

It took awhile, but within minutes (to her it felt like centuries) the pain ebbed. Slowly, Neji's thrusts took on a whole new meaning. Groaning and pushing her hips against him, she gathered his entire member she could as he pounded into her. Pleasure shot through her with each one and Tenten let out a moan, moaning his name. Neji leaned closer to her, kissing her on the mouth as the speed and hardness of the thrusts increased.

He pounded, harder and harder, till he felt the brink of an orgasm in the horizon. Gritting his teeth, Neji tried to increase the speed of his thrusts and he felt Tenten go through her second orgasm. Thrusting still, he put her through more pleasure, and suddenly Neji knew he couldn't hold it anymore. Gasping, he gave one large thrust into Tenten as her third orgasm rocked her body, his first sending a bright white light exploding behind his eyes and his cum spitting from his cock into her waiting womb.

They lay there, panting, Neji holding himself up by his forearms, before he slowly removed himself from Tenten and fell to the side. They were exhausted, and Tenten rolled over.

"We shouldn't stay here." She said, grinning and making a circle with her fingers on his chest. He looked at her with his usual unbelievable expression.

"And we could always go over to my house Neji-kun…"

* * *

Morning came sooner than she wanted. Moving to the side, she put a pillow over her head to banish the sunlight, turning and attempting to grab her lover. He beat her to the punch, wrapping his arms around her naked waist. 

"'Bout time." Came his voice in her ear, and she opened one brown eyes, straggles of her messy brown hair flying into her face. She threw a pillow at him, and he laughed.

_This is it,_ he thought, looking as Tenten placed another pillow over her sleeping face, _this is me, making my __**own**__ destiny._

_I wanna shut the door  
And open up my __**mind**_


End file.
